justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Mahna Mahna
(P2)}} "Mahna Mahna" by Piero Umiliani ''(covered by ''Frankie Bostello) is featured on Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2015 China and Just Dance Kids 2. Dancers [[Just Dance Kids 2|''Just Dance Kids 2]] 'Just Dance 2015' The lead dancer is a male airplane pilot, and the backup dancers are female flight attendants, each with the following features: 'P1' * Short pink hair in a bun. * Pink flight attendant outfit * Knee-high socks * Pink shoes * Tiny hat 'P2' * Seems to be the captain of the plane * He has a pink feather boa * Black outfit * Mustache 'P3' * Short pink hair in a bob. * Tiny hat tilted sideways * Pink flight attendant outfit * Knee-high socks * Pink shoes Mahna coach 1.png|P1 Mahna coach 2.png|P2 Mahna coach 3.png|P3 Background The trio seem to be in an empty plane, illuminated by two headlights. To their right and left there are neon signs that read "EXIT" and signs that have pictures of life jackets and green thumbs-ups on them. "APPLAUSE" in yellow also flashes up. Red seats can also be seen in the bottom right and left sides of the screen. Gold Moves '''Just Dance 2015' There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: ''' * '''P1: Cover your mouth with your hands. * P2: '''Bend over leftwards. * '''P3: '''Put your left hand on your mouth then put your right hand in front of you. '''Gold Move 2: * P1 and P3: '''Cover your mouth with your hands. * '''P2: '''Put your arms up. '''Just Dance Kids 2 There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine : 'Both : '''All players put your hands on your face as if to say ''i see you. Mahnamahnagoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 mahnamahnagoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia * This is the second song that Frankie Bostello has covered, after Love Boat by Jack Jones. * This is the second song in Just Dance history to have added sound effects into the song, after ''It's Not Unusual''. Is followed by Speedy Gonzales. ** The sound effect in this song were the audience's reaction to the show. * This is one of two trios in Just Dance 2015 in which one dancer touches another. ** In this case, it would be P2 hugging P3, trying to kiss her, and nearly hugging P1. ** Don't Worry Be Happy also had dancers touching each other. It is counted as (not the last) a Gold Move. * This is the second time a dancer exits the screen during the choreography and later returns on-screen; this is however the first time in which the dancer in question makes brief appearances before rejoining the other dancers. * There is an error during the final part of the song. When P2 is making the brief appearances, the third time he appears on the right, his beard disappears. * The backup dancers for this song are the most mono-color dancers in the entire game, boasting only three colors: pink, green and white. This is something that was common in Just Dance. * This song became famous from The Muppets. * The lead dancer lip syncs, "Mahna mahna", while the backup dancers are briefly seen lip syncing, "Do do do do..." * The Just Dance 2015 routine greatly resembles the ''Just Dance Kids 2 ''version, in that both lead dancers disappear and re-appear, and that the backup dancers can be seen irritated by the lead dancer. Gallery Mahna.jpg|Mahna Mahna mahna_cover.png 182.png|P3's avatar Videos Mah nà mah nà - Piero Umiliani Mahna_Mahna_-_Frankie_Bostello_Just_Dance_2015 Just Dance Kids 2 Mah Na Mah Ma References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Covered Category:Trio Dances Category:60's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs with glitches Category:Deceased Artists Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs with non-playable dancers Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:Short Songs